More than friends KnB Kise X Reader
by Kiddy90
Summary: Kise Ryota is a basketball player with an outgoing personality in Kaijō High and works as a Model. When he met a certain mysterious girl, his curiosity grew within him. She was different than any other girls he ever ough her mysterious past kept her away from showing her true self, Kise tried to find out more about her and slowly, her past reveals and Kise knew what he want..


**Chapter 1: A new day  
**

F/n , L/n : First name, Last name  
H/c : Hair color  
H/l : Hair length  
E/c : Eye color  
F/c : Favorite color

The birds soared into the blue skies as they sung a beautiful melody. The green leaves and grass sway gently side to side, letting the calm wind to blow soothingly. A beautiful, white, munchkin cat with fluffy fur purred itself as it sleeps on a soft (f/c) futon. The soft fabric rustles as an alarm clock began to ring. Groaning, the cat was slowly pushed away until it woke up, stretching its limbs and yawn. As the cat moves away, the fabric slid down, revealing a (h/l), (h/c) hair that was slightly messy. A hand reached out to the alarm clock and silenced it.

Yawning, you slowly sat up and began to stretch. As your usual morning routine, you stood and rolled up your futon, putting it into your not-so-fabulous closet. Scratching the back of your head, you glanced at your sleepy cat that was still curled up in its sleeping form near to your wooden cabinet.

"Good morning, Angel," You smiled and patted its head before grabbing your towel, a small basket containing your toothbrush and paste, a bathing soap and a shampoo. Lastly, you wouldn't want to forget your school uniform.

Right. Today is your first day of high school. Smiling to yourself, you opened the door and stepped outside, walking towards the bathroom. It was a silent walk along the wooden corridor until you heard a rushing footsteps coming from behind you. You scrunched your eyebrows and turned to see what or who was coming.

"Move! Move! Outta the way girl!" A voice screams from the distance as it ran up to you in an unbelievably fast speed.

You widen your eyes and yelped as you quickly stepped to the side before the person ran into you. Blinking, it felt like you were about to be run down by a bull or something. You blinked once more and faced to where the person had run off to. Letting out a relief sigh, you continued to walk again. You glanced up to your front and saw an old woman standing, talking to a man who is panting heavily. The old woman smiled when she saw you. Her grey-white hair was hold up in a cute little bun. Her wrinkles on her face and her short height, just slightly at the height of your shoulders stood out the most. She was in her mid 70s. Noticing you, she smiled; even though her eyes were slightly seen under those eyelids. Fixing her spectacles over her eyes, you returned a smile to her.

"Aaah, (F/n)-chan. Good morning. You're up early," she greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Ono," you giggled a little. "Don't want to ruin my first day of high school."

"I see. So you started today. Why don't you come by to my room and we'll have our breakfast together?" she invited with a gentle smile on her face.

Mrs. Ono is a landlady of an inn that you rent. It was a cheap and simple inn actually; where you had to share a bathroom, a kitchen and so on except your room of course. Smiling at her kindness, you nod your head, agreeing to accept her offer. You blinked and saw that a man is still standing there next to her with a few drops of sweats around his forehead. You've never seen this man before as you just started to rent this place two weeks ago.

"Umm… I'm sorry to disturb you. I..I need to go prepare myself," you laughed nervously, thinking that the man was mad at you for disturbing or even ignoring him in his presence. Bowing to them, you continued to make your way towards the bathroom and began to clean yourself.

** Time skip **

Surprisingly, the morning breakfast wasn't that bad. The tea (or your favorite morning drink) that Mrs. Ono prepares was amazingly good. You hummed as you walked towards the front gate of your school. Yes. This is it. Your first day of high school. Stopping near to the gate entrance, you stared at the label: Kaijo High. Your heart starts to pound a little bit faster in your chest as you thought of a few bad possibilities swirling around in your minds.

 _What if you were bullied by your seniors in school? What if you clumsily fell in front of everyone, feeling the level of nervousness rising up in your system? What if you do something that makes people think you're weird? What if they laughed at you even if you do nothing wrong? What if you do something that makes them mad or worse? What if…and what if no one wants to be your friend?_ You started to worry over these thoughts as you slowly took a small step forward. Straightening yourself, you try to gain your confidence as you boost up your spirit, trying to shake off the bad thoughts.

 _That won't happen.. No.. It won't._

You try to motivate yourself and took a deep breath, thinking of all the good things that you should do in order to avoid those bad thoughts from happening. You grip the straps of your bag tightly and raised you hand, slapping the sides of your cheeks until you heard two arguing voices heading your way. You stopped and glanced to your back.

"Huh?" your eyes widens at the sight of two persons.

A male with a short, spiky, black hair with sharp steel blue eyes and thick eyebrows were arguing with a tall, yellow/blond, medium long hair and golden eyes male. The black haired male was obviously annoyed by the blond one. In two seconds flat, the blond male was kicked and sent flying over towards you and slid his face against the rough surface. You gawked at the sight and your eyes widen more. Fortunately, he stopped sliding just a few inches in front of you. You weren't even able to say a word due to the occurring event just now.

 _'What just happen? He was kicked…and even worse, he was flying over…! That's what happened!'_ You thought to yourself.

You waited for the blond male to move, though it is not possible that he's dead. Poking his body a bit, you shivered. After what-seems-like 3 seconds, he jolted up, causing you to yelp and jumped backwards.

"Kasamatsu-senpai is so meaaaaan~~~" he cried.

"Whatever Kise. Man, school have just started today and you're already making a huge ruckus over a small little thing," the black, spiky haired male who seems to be known as Kasamatsu walked passing by you and the blond. He didn't even glance at you as he went through the school gate.

"Eeeh? Why are you being so mean?" He pouted. "Kasamatsu-saaaan!" He cried again, changing the word _–senpai_ to _–san._ "Kasa- eh?" He stopped, finally noticing your frozen figure staring at him with a frightened expression.

You didn't notice he was looking at you. You were actually stuck deep in your thoughts, rethinking about the bad thoughts you just had and leaving the blond's voice talking in the background.

 _'He was kicked. He flew. He slid his face. He… He…'_

You finally snapped out of it as you notice the blond was staring at you a few inches apart from your face. You didn't say anything but instead, you stared into his beautiful golden eyes, noticing his long eyelashes. You choked your voice, unable to utter words at all.

"Are you ok?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"Eh? Umm.. Oh yes," you straightened up, finally getting a hold of yourself. "I'm sorry. I'm alright. Heheh," you laughed softly yet awkwardly.

He blinked again and grins widely, "I see!" He laughed. "I thought I hit you there when Kasamatsu-senpai kicked me."

"Umm," you smiled. "No. You didn't…"

Your shoulders dunked slightly, feeling a little bit calm. He's not that bad is he? You asked yourself in your thoughts.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you one of the new freshmen? What's your name?" He asked with his toothy grin.

"Er, yes. (F/n).. (L/n) (F/n)," you answered. With the way he talks, you instantly knew that he is your senior.

"Kise," he offered his hand to you. "I'm Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you (F/n)-chan!"

You smiled at him and return his handshake.

"It.. It's nice to meet you too," you giggled.

You can't help the feeling of being welcome in this school makes yourself burst with confidence. After all, this Kise guy is not that bad. All you needed was a burst of confidence and you knew that this was just the beginning…

 _The beginning of a new day…_

 **-End of chapter 1-**

 **~~Author's notes~~**

Alright. I know Kise used to add "-cchi" at the end of someone's name. But in my opinion, that was actually for the person he respects and mostly to someone whom he had known especially those from the Generation of Miracles. This is the first chapter and slowly, he will get to know you more in the upcoming chapters. For the time being, he would add the word "-chan" at the end of your name. So, I hope you understand. :) Hearts and comments? Thank you


End file.
